


Paint With Your Love

by ZLynn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Nook Eating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sober Gamzee Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLynn/pseuds/ZLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale in which Tavros falls downs some stairs and Gamzee comes to help him.</p><p>-Told by everyone's favorite Narrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly sorry that I haven't continued with "Pancakes With a Serial Killer". I'll get right back on it as soon as I get this and some EriSol out of my system. God help me I've lost the plot.

====> Be the fallen Tavros

You're not exactly sure why falling down the stairs seems to have paralyzed you farther. You can't get up. No matter how hard you try you just can't. So you lay there on your side, kind of stunned and a little embarrassed, waiting for one of you're friends to come and save you. You defiantly hope that Vriska doesn't find you first. She'd probably kill you before you had a chance to roll off on to your back. 

However, you start to doubt that she'll come after you've laid there for what seems like hours. Honestly you start to think no one will come. So after having a minor unsettling moment of panic you let your mind sort of drift. Karkat had told you not to go to sleep so you hold yourself awake and let your mind flow away from reality, while still being there. You daydream. You swear. 

_HONK_

You're stunned out of your totally-not-napping stupor at the sound of the familiar if somewhat louder than usual honk. You lift your head up and look at the direction said honk had come from - up the stairs.

"G-Gamzee?"

You are momentarily confused when you see the red glare of Terezi's glasses but the symbol on his shirt is most defiantly Gamzee's. 

"Gamzee! Thank gog, I thought, I was going to, uh, rot down here."

Gamzee doesn't say anything he just continues down the stairs slowly. When he gets to the bottom he regards you through Terezi's glasses.

"Gamzee?" You question. Something is most defiantly wrong here and it suddenly hits you what it is; well, at least you smell it. It's hard not too. There's a scent of danger and _pheromones_. 

You freeze. Gamzee is mad? Gamzee is... You're mind trails off at the thought and all you can do is watch as Gamzee bends down to kneel next to you.

"Paint with their blood," Gamzee's voice is rough and deep and you're more then sure that you're blushing terribly hard while also being incredibly afraid. Gamzee's hand trails up your metal leg and while you can't feel it entirely the thought that _he is trailing his hand up your leg_ is enough to make you squeal. "This motherfucker needs to open up."

You're not sure how he knows but as he pushes his fingers under the metal that surrounds your waist you figure that maybe Equius had made it obvious somehow. Yes, your legs had been replaced with metal ones, but your waist had not. To avoid bodily difficulties such as, well, the need to use the absolution trap and such, you were left with your waist in tact. It wasn't hard to get the metal band off, but it's not like it looked like it came off to begin with. 

Or maybe it does.

You don't know nor care at this point. Because Gamzee has found the near invisible seam and he's opened up the metal band and thrown it to gog knows where. 

You open your mouth and try to say something, anything really, but the words are lost; so instead you lay there and let Gamzee do what he wants. Your hands do jump to cover yourself as if you could maintain any hope of decency at this point. 

Gamzee turns you over, placing you on your back instead of on your side, and situates himself between your legs. He hovers over you and one hand lightly brushes your cheek. 

"Can't paint with your blood," Gamzee murmurs. 

You try to reply again but you're stopped short when he grabs your wrists and pushes them above your head while he uses the other to brush teasingly against your nook before pushing in. Two fingers move along the walls of your nook, stimulating and hot, never dipping in but always brushing up so close. You're wet and covering his fingers in copper fluid which only help him push past your tightness when he finally decides to. He pistons his fingers in and out of you while curling them against your heat, scraping his claws against your nerves and what should hurt only turns you on. 

You let out a small trill that ends with a moan, your eyes glaze over with need and desire; the fear all but lost. Your hips automatically rut against him, successfully fucking yourself on his fingers. You feel him smile against your neck before he starts nipping at your skin, lapping and eventually biting drawing a bit of blood in the process. 

Okay, yeah, you are really aroused right now. Gamzee, a high blood who's either really horny or has gone into rut, has taken it upon himself to deflower you; and while you were well aware of all the sloppy make outs he purposed you never thought he'd go through with it on such a level.

And your neck is defiantly not your mouth and if your were any more assertive you'd make sure he knew; but at this point you feel as if the fingers in your nook are giving you enough stimulation that you're not allowed to complain.

Gamzee pulls away slowly, almost teasingly, and regards you with a smile again. His face paint is terribly smeared and are those claw marks across his face? Where did Terezi's glasses go?

"I don't got no Faygo on hand, but how does a bro feel about a little make out?"

This again? Well he's got you now. You couldn't say no even if you tried. It seems that he knows it as well. He pushes your shirt up a bit and licks at your skin nipping small tan bruises before he moves away, leaving a trail of salvia from your abdomen down. He removes his fingers from your nook and instead replaces them with his tongue.

Your moan is loud and unrestrained. His tongue laps at your flesh dipping deeper inside. Your hips rut against him and your hands grip his hair. More copper fluid drips down your thighs and Gamzee laps it up like it's part of his slime pies. He pushes your legs up and spreads them apart. His fingers return to your nook and spread you wider, aiding his tongue in reaching deeper within you.

"Gam-Gamzee!" You moan again as he twists his tongue touching a nerve that makes you involuntarily buck against him. Your back arches upwards and your hips continue to jut into Gamzee's tongue. He pulls away to lick at his lips. Copper fluid drips down his chin and watching him licking it up makes you squirm in his grip.

Your bulge has long since unsheathed itself and is straining for contact; contact which Gamzee provides with his own bulge. He curls around you with fever, hard and strong. You arch higher off the ground, nails ripping holes in Gamzee's shirt and most likely in his skin, your head is thrown back with your mouth agape. Your legs tighten around Gamzee's waist as his bulge tightens around yours.

"G-Gamzee, Gamzee please," you beg as you pull on his shirt. Successfully managing to pull it over his head with minimal ripping. The moment his shirt is discarded Gamzee sinks down and kisses you. His tongue is heavy against yours and you know you couldn't fight it if you tried. The kiss is all tongue and teeth, but you feel a bit of desperation in it that isn't coming from you. It makes you wonder briefly if perhaps you'd been putting this off for far too long. 

He pulls away, leaving you breathless and whining for more. He's only gone for a second, a second he uses to pull off his pants and throw them aside while also managing to rip your shirt off, before he's back on you, covering you like a blanket. He moves his bulge up to your nook. It pushes inside slowly, in a torturing pace, all the while curling brushing against your nerves. He's so long but so thick and for a moment you don't think you can handle him; but you do, you stretch to accommodate and while it burns it only eggs you on more.

You're shaking by the time he's fully inside and there's a moment of calm where he's not moving at all, even his bulge stays still, where he lets you breath. Then he's back full force, bulge slamming into you and moving in you and just hitting every nerve on the way.

You scream. Loud and uncontrolled and completely filled with pleasure. You can't move, and you can barely breath, you're almost entirely limp but still somehow able to keep your arms around his neck. His breathing is harsh against your ear and he's moaning your name repeatedly, as if you've become his messiah. Your world is completely filled with him and you can't even see anything other than him. The dark walls of the lab are blurred and indistinguishable; and you can't be bothered to care. 

Then it hits you, something hard and breathtaking. You know you're coming. You know you're screaming for him, but you just don't understand it. Your brain has all but stop cognitively functioning by now, but you do still have enough sense to know that you're coming, and it's the best thing you have ever felt.

Gamzee comes along with you and the feeling of him filling you up, of him _pailing_ you, all but kills you. 

Your head falls to the side, your arms fall to frame your head, and you pant. Gamzee nuzzles against you, nose tracing your jaw until he moves up to your face, where he licks your cheek. You just barely realize it, and your face scrunches with confusion as you do, but Gamzee has dipped his fingers into the slurry that you and he have created; purple and bronze drip down his fingers as he draws his smiley on the wall next to you.

"I paint with your love."

;o)


End file.
